User talk:BloodyMary913
Pearl/Angelica Well, being a Jackelica shipper myself I certainly hope he loves Angie more than the Pearl lol, but I've yet to read or hear anything official that addresses that particular question so I guess I couldn't say for certain. Angelica Teach Queen Anne's Revenge 06:52, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ??? I actually got the quote from liz taylor and wrote it hear. I just changed the format and re-ranged the java to try to make it appear like a picture. :I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you mean. :/ :But I must tell you to not delete other people's messages, because you keep deleting a message posted by this user. Our Wiki guidelines do not allow users to delete anyones' messages but their own. And please remember to sign with four of these: ~ :Thank you and Welcome to POTC Wiki! Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 11:13, March 24, 2011 (UTC) : :aye my bad. it was an accident. : :yeah, Its pretty confusing. But if you need anything done with that formatting I would be happy to do it :) : :~ Savvy? : :BloodyMary913 04:13, March 25, 2011 (UTC)BloodyMary913 : :Is that how its done? Yes, you got how to make your signature correct...you just have to remember to do it with every post you make on a talk page. And thanks for the offer, but I think I'm ok with formatting. :) Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 04:22, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Posters Where did you find this, this, and this poster, if I may ask?-Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 16:13, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Disney released them today. They can be found here --> here and probably other sites if you google. BloodyMary913 16:24, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Can you upload this image without the letters in the lower right corner?-Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 19:14, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I did. I just don`t know how to delete the other one :o :Done! :D Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 22:50, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Seville If you don't want Seville to be deleted, then give me the source, if you please. I've been told that it came from the OST Junior Novel, and you mentioned something about Penelope saying it in an interview. If you can show me some sort of proof of Seville being involved in the POTC universe, the page won't be deleted(like a link to the interview or a typed version of the dialogue/description of what happened). However, the modern information as well as the image of Seville will be deleted(I'm sorry, but neither are POTC-related except for that mention of Angelica's convent). ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 18:53, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- My Review of Pirates of the Caribbean : On Stranger Tides. Date watched: 5/5/11 @ 7:30PM at the Capitan Theatre in Hollywood. Grade: C ' Although Rob Marshall is an excellent director (''Memoirs of a Geisha, Nine). His work on the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise can be described as a complete disaster. One of the things that stood out greatly was the transition from scene to scene. There was no transition at all. Just scene after scene without any real substance in the middle to pull it together. Which in that aspect, reminds me of M. Night Shyamalan`s “ The Last Airbender” . Something else that comes to mind is the script. Although the overall story is well written this film seems more like what should have been a follow-up to the third Pirates of the Caribbean film rather than a stand-alone film. Honestly, if you are not well acquainted with the Pirates of the Caribbean world and have not seen the first three films, you will be sitting in a room for two hours with no clue as to what is going on. Another disappointing aspect of the film was the chemistry between Johnny Depp`s character (jack) and Penelope Cruz`s character (angelica). If you had not read the synopsis or know a bit about these two than I do not blame you for having no idea that they were romantic interests to each other. On the other hand, the coupling that wins the day is Syrena and Phillip. Although their fate is unknown, they portrayed sincere and natural emotions for one another and really highlights the film. On a good note, Ian McShane as the menacing Blackbeard and Geoffrey Rush as Barbossa stole the show. There was no real character development in none of the characters excluding Phillip and Syrena. The last disappointing bit of the film was the last 15 minutes. Completely fell flat on the face. There was no resolution and left so many loose ties that should have been solved in the film that it obscures the film entirely. The End. BloodyMary913 15:24, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Not good. Somehow my passion for this movie is gone now. Wty913 19:28, May 6, 2011 (UTC) When did you see it? Mrcharlton 19:29, May 6, 2011 (UTC) The date and time and location are right under the title mate. Yesterday BloodyMary913 19:32, May 6, 2011 (UTC) A truly disturbing notion mate :/ 19:41, May 6, 2011 (UTC) What I meant was, how did you see it. It does not come out till the 20th. Was there a special screening of some sort. Was it exclusive. If so, how did you get in (also, what was the running time). And what were the good parts about the movie? Mrcharlton 19:45, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm not going to go with your review mate. Just saying. I'm going to watch the film with my previously-enstilled excitement, without a critical/anticipatory mind. Mainly because another EXTREMELY positive review of it has come out. Still just saying. - '''Lord Midhav 19:51, May 6, 2011 (UTC) @Lord Midhav That`s fine. I never wrote this review with the intent to stop people from watching it. I encourage people to watch it, that way we can discuss the movie and analyze ever single detail of it like we always do. @Mrcharlton It was a private screening at Hollywood`s Capitan theatre. They were handing them out at my school (Hollywood Senior High School) for the students( they actually do this all the time. El Capitan is right across the street from our school) The tickets were free admission to a screening of Thor Or Pirates 4. ( Of course I chose Pirates 4) The movie started at 7:30PM no previews or nothing just the movie and ended around 10:00 PM like 2 hours.. The only good parts was at the very beginning. Everything went downhill when the zombie shot Jack with a sleeping dart and forced him on the QAR. I think my favorite part is the Jack/Teague moment because Jack actually calls him Dad. Oh and Blackbeard`s death. (The visual guide kind of got it wrong). I really do not want to post any spoilers up here but you are free to contact me via email if that would make you happy. ( summer.harvy@gmail.com) yes... my real name is Summer..I live in California that`s why :/ BloodyMary913 20:22, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I apologize by saying this, but I'm not going with the review either...since people said AWE was bad, and yet it was my favorite of the first 3 films. I know that it was more of a follow up to Pirates 3 rather than a standalone, because it was(there's no way they could have changed that). Mostly because, by the looks of it, the only things about the first films that you need to know in order to see OST is: the 6 characters who return in OST, the music, and what made Jack want to find the Fountain, and of course the music(we have to have repetitive themes in a film franchise). The Pearl's fate and everything else seems to be standalone-ish(but I'll wait and see OST before I say this is what I believe forever, lol). And I'll see how the ending was before I can comment on it...it most likely can't be as bad as making it a complete "To be continued" ending(like DMC). Because as far as I know, it could be an ending like CotBP and AWE, where it's like "To be continued", but at the same time it's not. As for what was better and worse(Jackelica and others), I'll wait and see in OST...because the clips they showed so far seem like it's a great relationship(in a certain way). And Ian had to take over most of the show, because that's the point of villains(to be good at being bad)...and Barbossa always seems show-offy, which is one of the reasons why I like him. No offense of any sort on this, but that's how I feel. :) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 20:34, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Don`t worry I am not offended in anyway at all. I don`t care if people go with the review or not. It was never my intention to sway people one way or another. This is just my honest opinion on what I felt while watching the movies. I sort of feel like maybe these types of movies are not Rob Marshall`s strong suit. The Film is completely different from the first three films, except for the characters and of course the music... ( some...) I really can`t wait for you guys to watch it yourselves that way we can discuss it freely. The ending, I felt could have been better.. It was not CotBP it was like a mix between AWE and DMC in a way. It can open up to a Pirates 5 film but there was some issues that should have been resolved in this film that were not which dissapointed me. The main thing is the scene transitions. Each scene is supposed to make you feel something. And then there is supposed to be a transition to get the audience ready for the next scene. That was absent in the film.. I think that the only way to redeem themselves is to make Pirates 5 A.S.A.P like AWE and DMC and really tie together those loose strings. Like I said.. I am not offended.. I am like a mermaid. I don`t cry or have any real type of emotions at all.. except maybe joy.. Even that is very limited. ( spoiler) AWE was my favorite too. Maybe it will be different come May 20th because the Jackelica dance scene was way shorter than it seemed in the pictures and clips we have seen. It was just a twist and then Angelica on the floor and then some other stuff that would sound way wrong if I posted it. ( no there was NO nudity! Only a kiss at the very begining in the Captains daughter). I kind of hoped it would be longer with more dialogue. Like in the OST visual guide they say that they confess their true feelings and then they didn`t. BloodyMary913 21:10, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :I understand...but as I said, I'll wait until OST comes out just to be sure. I am interested in getting in discussions as well as soon as the film's released...though there may not be many "I hate" sentences in there, though(I will admit, I am sometimes easily entertained, lol). I'm sorry if there's NO way you can answer this(mostly because it involves you remembering in detail of the film)...but I have a question about the tango(now that you spoke of it). How did the tango dip go? Like did it look like: #The end of this animation - where Jack and Angelica's faces are close and then Jack drops her in that dip. #The tango part seen at 1:15-1:16 of this video - Where Jack spins Angelica around while doing the dip. I'm kinda having another OST animation worked out(for a special occasion), but I don't know which of those parts actually made it in the final cut. :/ -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:29, May 6, 2011 (UTC)\ Hey was that dialogue posted on your talk page real? the one that goes.. " No-Jack wait!" " I am with Child yours..." " I don`t remember..." " You were drunk" " I have never been that ''drunk" 21:49, May 6, 2011 (UTC) @CJSFan Number 2. Angelica walks out on deck and Jack and Scrum are there. Jack says " Hola" which in Spanish means Hello. He tells scrum to start playing music ( which is Angelica by R+G) and he pops open a bottle of wine. She says that this situation is all to familiar to her. Jack reveals that the piece of lace he has on his hand is actually from a night in which Angelica tried to kill him in St. Cristobal. Then Angelica tells him it is not very appropriate for a first mate jack asks her if he was the first because he always wondered that. Angelica tells him he has a way of being charming and manipulative and that she knows he wants something she does not what though. She asks him if he is after information on the fountain. He says yes and she tells him why he spins her to the floor. He then goes down and gets on top of her and asks her about the chalices. She tells him about them and then she turns around so that this time she is on top of him and she tells him about the mermaids tear that is needed and why they need the cups. He sits up and she tells him that they need a victim. Somebody to take years from. Then he tells her that his passion and interest for the fountain in suddenly decreased. @173.58.155.56 yes. In the end when Jack maroons her she tells him things to keep him from leaving like a fake story about a treasure, that she was pregnant with his child, and then that she loves him. Neither of them work because he still leaves. She tries to shoot him but misses. Then just curses at him in Espanol. Thank you so much for letting me know of this(especially about which dip was the final dip lol): it really helps alot with my next OST animation. ;) And thanks for giving me the details about the tango sequence, many Angelica fans will most likely like this(especially that they can hear the tango music from the full Angelica soundtrack). And is Seville mentioned? And was there the Seville mention in the film? If so, it would be great if you can expand it with your knowledge of the film. -- ''Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 22:14, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes Seville was mentioned. Jack and Gibbs were in the jungle after they want to got steal the chalices from the spanish camp. Gibbs asks him why he is with Blackbeard. Jack tells him there is a girl and Gibbs says there always is. Jack says " Gibbs, this is the girl from seville." Gibbs responds by saying oh, you pretended to love her then left her and broke her heart...Thats low" and then jack tells him " Thanks". I will try. I suck at editing. BloodyMary913 22:22, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry, just put in what you know about Seville from OST(film or novel; not much different in here), and if there are any links or whatever that's wrong...I'll fix them. No worries. ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 22:28, May 6, 2011 (UTC)